evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising to Power
In works of fiction, there comes a time when the villain seizes his or her opportunity and gains power, channeling it into taking control over a nation or terrorizing the protagonist(s). In other words, the villain is Rising to Power. The villain takes matters into his or her own hands does something that can warp his or her mind or change him or her into a more powerful force. Sometimes he or she can win the day when he or she obtains his or her power over others. This can also lead to evil laughter or a Villainous Breakdown. Villains who usually display this are dictators, giant monsters, masterminds, master manipulators, or evil geniuses. There are many ways the villain can rise to power: # Betraying the hero(es). # Invasion. # Revealing their evil plan. # Revealing their true colors. # Ambushing the hero(es). Examples Cartoons & Anime *Vilgax: absorbs Diagon and his power to become an immensely powerful, godlike entity. *Zs'Skayr: **Succeeds in using a space station to cover the Earth in a corrodium beam that mutates all terrestrial life and blocks out the sun. **Conquers and destroys Vilgaxia and turns the majority of the local Chimera Sui Generis into Ectonurite minions. *Master Cyclonis: Uses Far Side technology to upgrade her Nightcrawlers and to convert Cyclonia into a giant flying mobile fortress with which to successfully conquer the entire Atmos. *The Incurseans initially conquer and take over Earth. *V.V. Argost: Gains the ability to take Zak's place in controlling the Cryptids in a genocide against humanity, by stealing Zak Monday's Anti-Kur powers. * El Malefico: Morphs into a giant version of himself using The Code Of Masked Wrestling and successfully takes over the world starting with Las Vegas. * Upon learning that Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Succeeded in moving the Earth to an early autumn with his latest -inator, Aloyse Von Roddenstein leads the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to reveal themselves to the world and builds an -inizor, which is ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator, to move the Earth into perpetual winter and later (in a failed attempt) to a new Ice Age. *Iron-Masked Marauder: captures the legendryy pokemon celebi to build twig monster out of forest material. He reveals to a captured Jessie that he plans to use Celebi overthrow Giovanni & rule Team Rocket Live-Action Movies *Harry Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2'': Persuades Menken to inject a serum into his arm and writhes in pain as he transforms into the Green Goblin, then puts on an armored suit. *Scrappy-Doo: Morphs into Scrappy-Rex. *Symbiote Vemon: When the parasite lands on Eddie Brock, he transforms into Venom, giving him the power to kill Spider-Man. *The Penguin in ''The Lester the Lab Rat Movie 2: Lester meets the Witches: M''akes an attempt to declare that taking over the city of New York has begun. *Davy Jones: Both he and his crew summon the Kraken to bring down Will Turner. *Edwin Epps: Reads from the Bible to force the slaves to obey him. *Theodora and Evanora: Together rally their army to take over Oz. *Kahmunrah: Summons the army of the dead from the portal. *Emperor Palpatine: Has the Clone Army wipe out (almost) all of the Jedi so he can form a Sith Empire and rule with an iron fist. *Norman Osborn: Inhales some vapor, giving him the strength to transform into the Green Goblin. *Damien Thorn: Repeatedly destroys his enemies who learns that he's the Antichrist, and comes that much closer to securing and fulfilling his destiny to lead the world into chaos. *Megatron and Sentinel Prime: Successfully unleash bring a Decepticon army from the moon, and destroy and capture the city of Chicago during their invasion of Earth. *Dracula: Succeeds in capturing Frankenstein and in using him to bring his children to life. *Joo Yoon: Began his rise of power to become governor. *Both male and female M.U.T.O.s: Conquers San Fransisco as they reunites, where the male gives the female a stolen nuclear warhead and turned the city into nesting ground. *Ronan the Accuser: Fuses the Orb which is called the Power Stone (one of the Infinity Stones) to his giant hammer, taking control of the universe. *Sir Trenton: Arrives to tell Stripes he's about to be scratched from tomorrow's race, orders his men to take Sandy to her stables and orders them to knock Stripes out cold. * Happy Chapman: Confronting Garfield and Odie in the train luggage room before threatening the latter with a shock collar. * Cliff Vandercave: Kidnaps Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm and traps them in a giant mining machine. He orders Fred & Barney to give him THe Dictabird in exchange for their safe return. Though Fred & Barney give him teh bird, Cliff announces he's leaving town with the money he embezzled, and then starts the machine. * Sir Edgar: After finding out about Ella's curse, Edgar orders her to kill Prince Charmont on the stroke of midnight, reveals he killed his own brother and tells Ella not to tell anyone about this plan. * Ramsley: Reveals he killed Master Edward Gracey's beloved bride Elizabeth Henshaw, locks Megan and Michael in the trunk and throws Jim out of the mansion before they could tell Master Gracey. Animated Movies *Baron Ruber: Fuses Excalibur to his hand and reveals his plan to take over Camelot when he takes Kayley hostage. *Mor'du: Demands a spell from the witch to give him the power to conquer the kingdom of his brothers. Returning to his kingdom, he demands his brothers' obedience and drinks the spell. He turns into a giant bear and instead of healing the family bonds murders his brothers and destroys his kingdom. *Jafar: Wishes to become Sultan and takes control over Agrabah. *Darla Dimple: Orders Max to man the water valves, flooding Mammoth Studios in the process. *Shan-Yu: When Captain Li Shang gives Shan-Yu's sword to the emperor, the falcon swoops down and snatches the sword, tossing it to Shan-Yu, who grabs it and raises it over his head in triumph. *Ursula: Grows to a giant size and seizing power over the oceans after stealing the Trident from King Triton who sacrificed himself and saved his daughter Ariel's life by turning into a polyp. *Morgana creates a giant ice pedestal and uses her magic and the power of the Trident to make King Triton and his subjects bow before her. * Scar siezes power over pride rock with his Hyena minions. *Lotso imprisons the toy gang and demands their obedience. * Dr. Phillium Benedict: Explaining To TJ Detweiller & Principal Prickly his plan to end summer forever. * Sheldon J. Plankton: Enslaves everyone in Bikini Bottom and orders them to seize Squidward in ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * Hopper: Has his gang round the Ant Colony up to finish collecting food for them and takes control over Ant Island. * General Mandible: Reveals his wicked plan to Princess Bala about flooding the colony, and he locks her in his office. * Judge Claude Frollo: Ambushes the Court of Miracles, orders his henchmen to lock up the Gypsies and had Quasimodo taken back to the bell tower. * Governor Ratcliffe: Prepares to attack Pocahontas' village. * Professor Ratigan: Seizes power over Mousedom. * Captain Hook: Captures Peter Pan and the Lost Boys in Return to Neverland. * Mother Gothel: Stabs Flynn Rider and prepares to take Rapunzel to another hiding place. * King Candy/Turbo: Morphs into a Cy-Bug and confronts Ralph. *Hans prepares to kiss Anna, but instead he betrays her and leaves her behind to freeze to death as he reveals his plan to seize power over Arendelle. *Rex Pickles drinks the magic potion and turns into his mutated monstrous form. *Nerdlucks: After stealing the talents from five NBA stars, the Nerdlucks turn themselves into Monstars and trash the court. *Coco LaBouche: After forcefully yanking Chuckie's teddy bear out of his hands, the wicked Coco then orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies up during her wedding with Chuckie's father. She orders her assistant Kira to destroy the bear, before slamming out of the room, opening Kira's eyes to the truth. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn: Reveal themselves to be poachers who kidnap Tally, shooting the rhino at the river and building an electric fence to kill a thousand elephants in Timbo Valley and interrogate Eliza. *Richard Kingswell: After tricking Jason and Gunther into rescuing their parents, the evil Richard locks them in the bear cage and locks Stacey and Wolfgang in their basement. *Tabitha Harperstein: Murders James and Rachel and reveals her sinister plan to overthrow Mayor Ratwell and seize over New York. *Myron Winslow: Reveals he's the thief who stole treasure from the Monaco beach, tried to freeze Lenny at the fair with his statue ray gun and tells him he's gonna kill Sylvia and pushes Lenny in the mud. *Captain Gutt: After Manny steals his replacement ship, the furious ape then creates a new one and vows to destroy evertyhing that's dear to Manny before heading to the continent. Gutt later beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie and Peaches hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had and the evil captain inteded to do the same. Quotes Gallery Scar seizng power over Pride Rock.png|Scar seizing power over Pride Rock Ruber_rising_to_power.png|Ruber fusing excaliber to his hand and rising to power. The_Queen_drinking_a_magic_potion.png|The Evil Queen drinking a potion to transform herself into a hideous Witch. Lotso_demanding_the_toys'_obedience.png|Lotso demanding the toys Obedience Coco LaBouche demanding the Rugrats to be locked away.png|Coco LaBouche demanding the Rugrats to be locked away. Norman_Osborn_rising_to_power_as_he_turns_into_the_Green_Goblin.png|Norman Osborn transforming into the Green Goblin Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors and intentions to her. Steele deliberately sabotaging Balto's trail.jpg|Steele deliberately Sabotaging Balto's trail The Iron Masked Marauder taking control of Celebi.jpg|The Iron Masked Marauder taking control of Celebi. Frollo_ambushing_the_Court_of_Miracles.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo ambushing the Court of Miracles Kent Mansley interrogating Hogarth on the Giant's whereabouts.jpg|Kent Mansley interrogating Hogarth on the Iron Giant's whereabouts, before chloroforming him. Ursula_rising_to_power.png|Ursula rising to power over the sea. Jafar_Rising_to_Power_Again.png|Jafar becoming a powerful sorcerer The_Goblin_King_rising_to_power.png|The Goblin King's rise to power Dag_kidnapping_the_hens_and_rising_to_power.jpg|Dag capturing the hens and rising to power. The_Dazzlings_Rising_To_Power.png|The Dazzlings rising to power Preed_rising_To_Power.jpg|Preed betraying Captain Korso and holding him, Cale, and Akkima at gunpoint Su_Wu's_Rising_to_Power.jpg|Su Wu's rising to power. Mor'du_rising_to_power.png|Mor'du rising to power Dr Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ and Prickly his evil plan to rid summer.png|Dr. Phillum Benedict explaining to T.J. Detweiler and Principal Prickly his evil plan to eliminate Summer Vacation O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffula seed.png|Aloyisius O'Hare preparing the chase to destroy the Truffla seed. Queen_Narissa_preparing_to_turn_herself_into_a_dragon.png|Queen Narissa preparing to transform herself into a giant dragon. Lord_Shen's_Rising_the_Power.jpg|Shen preparing to sail on his armada Kangaroo_gatherng_a_mob_against_Horton.jpg|Sour Kangaroo gathering a mob against Horton Gaston_gathering_a_lynch_mob.png|Gaston gathering a mob to storm the Beast's castle and kill him. Clayton_revealing_his_plan_to_Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing to Tarzan his sinister plan to cage all the apes, before locking him in the brig. Mandible_explains_the_true_purpose_of_the_Megatunnel_to_Bala.jpg|General Mandible explaining to Princess Bala his sinister plan to drown all the ants before imprisoning her. Nigel birdnapping Jewel.jpg|Nigel bird-napping Jewel Ramsley_rising_to_power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim his betrayal to Master Gracy before flinging the former out the window. Shan Yu rising to power over the Imperial City.png|Shan Yu rising to power over China, before taking the Emperor hostage. Cliff Vandercave rise to power.jpg|Cliff Vandercave holding the dicta bird, starts the machine to kill Pebbles & Bamm Bamm. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events